TERRIBLE FATE
by sumONE
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou went to an unknown village one day and suddenly, a giant Shikigami came. It destroyed everything in it's path. When the Shikigami was deafeted, the gang bumped into a girl in black who seemed to know Sanzo!
1. Picnic Madness

TERRIBLE FATE

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. The only character of mine is Nio and Iyori.

CHAPTER ONE: PICNIC MADNESS

'WA! HARA-'

'URUSAI BAKA SARU!' A fan suddenly appeared and hits the monkey.

'GO ME NA SAI, SANZO!' Goku begged. But Sanzo kept on hitting him.

'YARE, YARE… MITE MITE, you guys gotta really quit that kinda stuff. Or else you end up like Gojyo…' Hakkai made a joke.

'NA-NI! What did I do?' Gojyo suddenly stammered.

Hakkai replied with a smile on his face. Sanzo was now stopped hitting Goku and rested himself beside Hakkai. Goku was mumbling about something (you know what I mean).

The whole jeep turned silent. A rare sight… Sanzo was sleeping (I think), Gojyo was admiring himself and talked to himself (what a jerk), Goku was really pissed off and Hakkai was still charming as ever.

They went along the West coast and they traveled for a few months now. They were in the middle of nowhere. According to Hakkai, Sanzo had smoked about over 100 boxes since the journey started, Gojyo had laid eyes on girls about ten of them, and Goku had eaten FIVE BOWLS OF HOT NOODLES THIS MORNING!

'HAI, HARA-' a voice broke into the silence.

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!' Sanzo shouted and hits the poor Goku with his big fan.

'SSAAANZZOOO!'

'YARE, YARE… Those two will never learn, ne, Hakkai?' Gojyo asked.

'Hmm? You were saying Gojyo?' Hakkai replied.

Gojyo: sweat drop

'It's a nice whether today. Shall we have a picnic?' Hakkai suggested. The fight between Sanzo and Goku suddenly stopped when they heard the word 'picnic'.

Goku jumped on Hakkai that nearly caused them to trip over. Hakkai pulled the break and safely, the jeep was stopped.

'OI BAKA SARU! IF YOU WANT TO JUMP ON ANYTHING MIGHT AS WELL TELL US FIRST!' Gojyo said.

'GO ME NA SAI…' Goku said.

Sanzo's hand was running through his pocket and Hakkai quickly hold on to him. 'Hakkai, if you want to live, remove your hand…'

'Uh, hai!' Hakkai removed his hand and faced Goku that was behind him.

'HAKKAI! ARE WE GOING ON A PICNIC!' Goku said as he made a cute face.

'Maybe. We have to make an agreement with everybody. So?' Hakkai said.

'I agree!' Goku said quickly.

'Okay…' Gojyo said.

'Do whatever you want. As long we didn't have to sleep here tonight.' Sanzo was still being a grumpy ol' monk.

'YEAY! WE'RE GOING ON A PICNIC! WE'RE GOING ON A PICNIC!' Goku sang.

'Look at the kid. He has a pure heart…' Hakkai said at Gojyo.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you see in the BAKA SARU?' Gojyo seemed to disagree.

'Well, I see that he is a joyful, full with emotion kind of kid.'

'Really?' Gojyo said annoyingly as he raised an eyebrow.

'Ch… BAKA…' Sanzo said under his breath.

'HAKKAI! STEP ON IT!' Goku ordered.

'Hai!' Hakkai then drove off like a maniac. He is the fastest driver they ever seen. Then, he suddenly breaks.

All of them (except for Hakkai) fell of the jeep and landed head first on the hot sandy desert.

'HAKKAI! WHO EVER TOLD YOU TO STOP!' Sanzo shouted.

'WHY YOU HAVE TO STOP!' Gojyo asked.

'I'M DYING OF STARVING HERE!' Goku then said.

'Well, I was wondering… Where do we get the food from?' Hakkai answered.

CRICKET CHIRPS…

'Huh?' Hakkai looked confusedly at the three.

There's a pause…

'HAAAAAKKKKAAAAIII!' Goku shouted as ran towards Hakkai.

'Goku! Don't be so BAKA!' Gojyo trying to cut it off.

But it doesn't work. Goku was really pissed off with Hakkai that usually he didn't get angry with. He ran towards Hakkai and ready to give him a knuckle sandwich (it is not really a food).

Hakkai stopped Goku with his right hand on Goku's forehead.

'GRR… Why didn't you tell me before?' Goku suddenly appeared to calm down.

'Well, um, I… I thought you guys have some food, so I made that picnic stuff…' Hakkai explained.

'YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED!'

'And why do I do that? I'll interrupt your business and that's not a good thing for me to do…' Hakkai said.

'Ch… IF YOU DIDN'T ASK US, AND THERE'S NO FOOD, THE WHOLE TIME WAS WASTED! OH GOD! We can do SO many things like, BUYING THE FOOD!' Well, Goku was not really getting any calmer.

'I… I…'

Sanzo and Gojyo looked at them with amazement. 'Goku never did that to Hakkai. Poor Hakkai…' Gojyo said.

'Who cares?' Sanzo said annoyingly.

'Oh, I see…' Hakkai said and went to the jeep. Goku felt guilty at what he did to Hakkai. It's not Hakkai's fault!

'MATTE!' Goku shouted.

Hakkai stopped his tracks. He knew that Goku will call him. He faced Goku with a cheerful smile on his face.

'Hakkai? Are you mad at me?' Goku asked with a shaky feeling in his body.

'Let's see…' Hakkai put his right hand on his chin.

Goku was waiting for Hakkai's answers. The monk and the ERO KAPPA stood at the jeep waiting impatiently for Hakkai and Goku to get on the jeep.

'Ié' Hakkai answered and hurriedly back to his jeep. Goku let a long sigh of relieved and ran to the jeep. He made a jump and landed on Gojyo.

'OI! Land on somebody else, will ya?'

Hakkai laughed. Then, he drove off to a town to buy some food before going on the picnic. Goku was happy that Hakkai forgive him. He should've never yell at Hakkai… Gojyo was smoking and his cigarette was half burnt.

After the next twenty minutes of chaos, Goku asked Hakkai.

'We are getting closer to a town, ne?'

'Not really…' Sanzo suddenly answered.

'NA-NI! I'M NOT ASKING YOU! CORRUPT MONK!'

'Is that so! You should realize that you are a BAKA SARU not a demon!'

'I AM NOT A MONKEY! I'M A YOUKAI!' Goku denied.

'Oh boy, here we go again…' Hakkai said.

'DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO READ!' Sanzo voice was the loudest.

'I DID KNOW! WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT!'

'JUST THINKING…'

'Okay, okay, BREAK IT UP!' Gojyo was trying to stop them. But, it got worse.

'ALL RIGHT! DOES ANYBODY WANTS TO FIGHT!' Gojyo continued.

'YARE, YARE DESU NE… Huh?' Hakkai sighed.

Hakkai suddenly stopped the jeep once again that made all of them fall. But this time, including Hakkai fell off. (pretty weird, isn't it?)

'HAKKAI!' Goku shouted.

'THIS IS THE THIRD TIME-' Gojyo had been cut off.

'Um, two…' Hakkai corrected him.

'Whatever. This is the second time you stopped the jeep! What's going on, man?'

'DON'T EVER DO THAT!' Sanzo then spoke.

'Sorry, minna-san… I didn't mean to…' Hakkai said.

'MITE MITE!' Goku suddenly picked up something shiny.

'NANI KORE?' Gojyo asked.

'Huh?' Hakkai said.

'Ch…' Sanzo said.


	2. Food Stall

TERRIBLE FATE

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. The only character of mine is Nio and Iyori.

CHAPTER TWO: FOOD STALL

The four men were staring at the shiny thing that Goku just found. They do not have any idea what it is. There are no signs of clouds in the sky and it wouldn't rain for about two days, Hakkai suddenly thought.

'Give me that, BAKA SARU!' Sanzo snatched the shiny thing from Goku.

'HEY! I FOUND IT FIRST!' Goku tried to get the thing back.

Sanzo checked the thing. 'What is it?'

'A dime?' Gojyo suggested.

'Not just any dime, Gojyo…' Hakkai said as he grabbed the thing from Sanzo's hand…

'Shish… BAKA…' Sanzo said under his breath.

'It's a dime that has a microchip that used to track down enemies or so. It is useful for investigation and it is not a good thing if you ask me.' Hakkai continued.

'Microchip?' Goku was confused.

'How did you know?' Gojyo definitely smelled something fishy.

'Well, if you turn the dime around…' Hakkai showed them the back of the dime.

'You can see a little green square over here. And that's the microchip!' Hakkai continued again.

'So that's a microchip! How come it is so small?' Goku asked.

'Ch… DON'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE WORD 'MICRO'?' Sanzo suddenly burst out.

'S-S-Sanzo…'

'The word 'Micro' refers to small, tiny, itsy bitsy object. It is so small that you have to see it with a… Are you guys listening?' Sanzo stopped after he realized that the three of them were already on the jeep.

'NA-NI?' Sanzo shouted and ran to the jeep. He sat on his seat on put on the seat belt this time.

'Oh, I see you are buckled up, Sanzo. Scared that Hakkai will break again?' Gojyo teased him.

'KURUSAI…' Sanzo aimed his gun at Gojyo's neck.

'Hey, hey, hey… Chill…'

Hakkai just laughed and drove off to a town. It will take about two hours to reach there.

'Hakkai, is it really a microchip?' Gojyo suddenly asked.

'Well… it looks like it… ",' Hakkai said.

'MANA…' Sanzo burst in.

'Whatever it is, it may not be a good sign…' Gojyo said.

Then suddenly…

'Speaking of sign…' Goku suddenly said after being annoyed by the ERO KAPPA.

He lifted one of his fingers up in the air and said, 'THERE'S A SIGN SAYS 'FOOD'!'

All: sweat drop

'I thought you want to go on a picnic!' Sanzo said angrily.

'Change my mind...' Goku replied.

'BAKA SARU! I'M SICK OF YOU!' Sanzo pulls out his fan and starts to hit Goku. Oh, the pain…

'Sanzo, Sanzo, SSSAAAANNNZZZZOOO!'

'YARE, YARE… Huh?' Hakkai said and faced Gojyo that was quiet all of the sudden. The monk and the monkey were still in a fight. Gojyo looked at the dime and let a long sigh.

'The dime caused you trouble, eh, Gojyo?' Hakkai said.

No reply…

'Well, maybe you could forget about the dime and have some good conversation…' Hakkai continued.

But still, no reply…

Hakkai then sighed. 'I don't know about you, Gojyo, but the microchip in the dime looks rather old than new. Maybe it had been used for a long time ago. We sure are lucky.'

No reply... again…

'I give up… Talking to a person that didn't reply sure is an unpleasant thing to do…' Hakkai gave up.

The monk and the monkey were still in a fight and suddenly Goku said, 'HAKKAI! STOP THE JEEP!'

'Hai,' Hakkai replied as he stepped on the break and safely stopped with no one overboard.

They happened to be in… 'FOOD! LOTS OF FOOD! FOOD STALLS EVERYWHERE!' Goku cheered in excitement.

All: sweat drop

'Just act like we don't know him…' Sanzo suggested.

'You bet…' Gojyo said.

'Oh well…' Hakkai said with a smile on his face.

'SSSSAAANZZZZOO!' Goku called.

'URUSAI BAKA SARU!' Sanzo hits him once again but this time they sure gather loads of audience. The crowd cheered and booed but the two kept on going.

'It's a street performance!' One woman said.

'We never seen it in ages,' a guy said.

'Well, at least we have enough money to buy the food,' Hakkai said as he collected the money that was given by the people.

'Yeah. Talk about the greens!' Gojyo said.

'SANZO! GOME NA SAI!' Goku begged.

'BAKA SARU!' Sanzo replied.

'Okay, okay. Cut it out! Cut it out!' Someone yelled.

The both of them stopped and saw a policeman came out from the crowd. He is huge, really huge! He told the people to move away and go home. He must be an important man to dress up like a pro. Hakkai and Gojyo ran towards to them.

'Did you know that you two have broken the law?' the policeman asked at Sanzo and Goku.

'No, sir. We were just passing by…' Goku stopped.

'And do you think that I will believe your puny little story? Too bad! You two! Come with me!' the policeman urged them. But, Goku held out his Almighty Staff and hits the policeman. KO.

'Let's get out of here before anybody finds out!' Goku suggested. The four men ran away from the place and went to a restaurant named, 'CHIYO'S DELICIOUS FOOD!'

Goku dragged the three of them into the restaurant and quickly asked the waitress to give him the menu.

'Goku, mind your manners!' Sanzo said before he pulled out his gun.

Goku gobbled up the food that he's eating and trying to ignore Sanzo and Gojyo.

'What am I going to do with you!' Sanzo put his right hand on his forehead, trying to be calm.

Then suddenly, the whole restaurant was shaking. The soup dropped on the floor, all the other food and drinks were the same. Everybody in the restaurant was screaming and running out of the restaurant. Lamps and fans fell. Luckily, none of the people got hurt.

'Sanzo…' Hakkai said.

'Let's get out of here!'

They all ran outside and couldn't believe their eyes.

'NA-NI?'

'WHAT THE HECK?'

What could it be? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
